Michinari Tatsumi
(Midfielder) |number = 6 |element = Wood |team = *'Inakuni' (captain) *'Inakuni Raimon' (captain) |seiyuu = Kimura Ryouhei |va = Kaiji Tang |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven AC: Dream Battle |debut_anime = Episode 001 (Ares) |debut_manga = Chapter 001 (Ares)}} Michinari Tatsumi ( ) is a midfielder and captain of Inakuni Raimon, He previously played for Inakuni before it got disbanded. Appearance Michinari is a tall, muscular guy. He has slightly tanned skin, long, brown hair with straight bangs and light brown eyes. His casual outfit consists of a blue jacket over a white T-shirt and green pants. Plot ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Michinari used to be the captain of Inakuni from Inakunijima. However, when he and Asuto went to the principal's office to propose to have a match against a school from the mainland, Fuyukai Suguru informed them that he instead decided to disband it due to the incapacity to keep up with the new reforms of Japan Soccer Association that interested the ones of the mainland and the club was demolished. The next day, his team decided tomove to Tokyo to continue to play soccer and is later seen talking to his father about this, who also reassures him that he'll sort out things with his mother. They joined Raimon's soccer club under the name Inakuni Raimon. While staying in Inazuma Town, they stay at Kogarashi Manor. Their first opponent was the number one ranked team, Seishou Gakuen. The match was very one-sided, losing to them with a score of 1-10. After the match, everybody except Kozoumaru Sasuke starts crying for losing, but after Shimabukuro Ikutarou offers to sponsor them, everybody becomes happy again. In episode 14, during the opening of the Football Frontier Nationals, he is shown to feel very nervous while being interviewed as the team's captain, while saying how Inakuni Raimon won't give up. In episode 18, before the match against Eisei Gakuen, he's assigned to train for a new hissatsu with Goujin Tetsunosuke due to them being the only two members left without a hissatsu waza at that time. However, during the actual match, he ends up doing his new hissatsu, Flash Dance, with Hiyori Masakatsu instead, much to Goujin's dismay. They score the first goal for Raimon. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' Along with the rest of histeam, Michinari was present at the ceremony when Inazuma Japan was announced, but he wasn't selected as a member. He appeared later during the surprise party prepared for the members of Inazuma Japan, before they left to Russia for the FFI tournament. Hissatsu Anime only * ''Inazuma Eleven AC: Dream Battle'' * ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' * * * * Gallery Young Michinari.png|Young Michinari Michinari's injured leg.png|Michinari's injured leg. Michinari in the hospital.png|Michinari in the hospital EL01 09.png|Michinari Tatsumi's Eleven License. EP-01-009.png|EP-01-009. EP-02-005.png|EP-02-005. EP-03-005.png|EP-03-005. EP-05-034.png|EP-05-034. EPD-01-005.png|EPD-01-005. EP-P-006.png|EP-P-006. Michinari AC0 C.png|Common AC Card. DB04-42.png|DB04-42. Trivia *In the early stages of development his given name was Tatsuya ( ). *His title is 慎重派キャプテン. *He’s the only member of Inakuni Raimon (excluding Haizaki Ryouhei) not to play every minute of every match. Navigation Category:Ares characters Category:Captains Category:Orion characters